


Remember Everything

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A03 is bad at tag wrangling so again, Combining Female and Male Robin together makes no sense, Everybody get that?, F/M, This is Female Robin x Chrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: Lucina has just saved her Aunt Emmeryn's life, when a cadre of tiny surprises land on her. Literally. Time Travel shenanigans ensue that she couldn't have dreamed of in her original future. She eventually decides she doesn't mind.





	1. Hello

“Perhaps one day I can repay you,” Chrom said to the mysterious Marth.

Lucina opened her mouth to reply, but before she could respond a small girl with blue hair dropped out of thin air, and proceeded to land on top of her.

“Oof,” Lucina grunted from her splayed out position on the ground. Glancing at the small girl that was groggily trying to sit up, Lucina’s body froze in recognition. For the little girl who had appeared out of nowhere was a younger version of herself.

However, once again she was interrupted, as a 4 year old boy, a 3 year old girl, and an infant boy also popped into existence in the grass right next to her. This set the four and three year old into an intense round of giggling while the littlest boy started to whimper in preparation for a more intense crying session.

“Itsuki!” the small Lucina squeaked in panic as she scrambled off her elder counterpart and quickly gathered her youngest sibling in her arms. As if by magic, this seemed to return the little baby boy back to a state of complete and utter calm.

“Papa!” said the four year old boy with a grin towards the shell shocked form of Chrom. He waved at his father. “Hi!”

“Hello,” Chrom said automatically. He seemed a bit bewildered by the new title that had been bestowed upon him.

“Papa,” said the three year old girl as she walked over to her father. She held out both her arms and said a single additional word. “Up.”

“Morgana,” the little Lucina admonished her sister.

Morgana seemed to ponder her sister’s wise words for a moment, before nodding to herself and looking back at the confuse face of her father. “Papa. Up, please.” Chrom obliged her fairly quickly, and the young princess of Ylisse rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

“You look remarkably like Robin,” Chrom muttered to himself, although not quiet enough that Lucina couldn’t hear. “If we weren’t already engaged I think I’d be even more confused by this than I already am.”

Lucina’s brain tried to stop her mouth from wagging. It really did. But there was no stopping “Father, you and Mother got engaged this early in the timeline?” from slipping out. Her father’s sharp glance in her direction told her he both heard and understood the implications of her little gaff.

“Chrom?” said the voice of Emmeryn from behind her younger brother. “What’s all this, then?”

“This is going to sound ridiculous, Emm, but I think it’s time travel,” Chrom replied as Phila, Robin, and Frederick joined the strange group of blue haired children.

“Mama!” squealed the four year old Morgan right before he ran towards the tactician. Almost on reflex, Robin bent down and picked up the little boy when he got close enough to her arms. “It’s like picking up a little Chrom,” she breathed in adoring wonder.

“I knew milord and Robin were in love, but I wasn’t sure it was strong enough to turn into a lasting marriage,” Frederick said. He raised an eyebrow at the blue haired brood that had attached themselves to various members of their family. “It seems my worries were unfounded.” The knight seemed to do some quick calculations in his head, before throwing a slightly disapproving look at Chrom. “One wonders if it was really necessary to bunch them all together like this, however. Really, milord, there is milady Robin’s health to consider.”

Chrom didn’t really have a good response to that, since he technically hadn’t even fathered any children as of that moment. He did, however, flush quite deeply in response to his knight’s insinuations.

“Hi, Auntie Emm,” the small Lucina said after she had walked closer to the Exalt. “Would you like to hold Itsuki?”

Emmeryn barely managed to hold in the gasp that emerged in response to seeing the brand of the Exalt in the small Lucina’s eye. Thrown off by this, she too took a small blue haired child into her arms in an automatic fashion.

Itsuki looked at his aunt gravely, and the Exalt looked into her nephew’s eyes with a graceful solemnity. After a few moments, the little baby boy was satisfied and promptly fell asleep.

Lucina (the elder) quickly threw away any pretense of pretending to be someone else, and asked a question of her younger self directly. “You know who Aunt Emmeryn is on sight, Lucina?”

The younger Lucina rolled her eyes. “Duh, big me. She and Uncle Priam visit us every few months.”

The normally perfectly reserved and somewhat stoic Exalt of Ylisse seemed to freeze at the implications let loose into the wind by her young niece. “Lucina,” Emmeryn said gently with a hidden note of panic and wonder in her voice, “are you saying that the Emmeryn from your time is married to a man named Priam?”

“And quite happily married at that,” said Chrom’s voice from behind Emmeryn. Except that Chrom was in front of her. Which meant….

“Papa!” Lucina said with a smile on her face as she waved to the new group of adults behind her Aunt Emmeryn’s back. “Did you know that there are two of you here, Papa?”

An older version of Chrom smiled indulgently at his daughter, an arm around the shoulders of an older version of the tactician Robin. Both were dressed in finery that made it quite clear that Chrom was the Exalt and Robin was his queen. Upon seeing the calculating looks of his family’s younger counterparts, he let his smile drop and spoke directly to the unmarred face of his elder sister. “Sorry for intruding upon you so suddenly, Emm. The method of our arrival was an unfortunate necessity, or so Naga has led us to believe.”

The elder Robin picked up her eldest daughter and smiled wryly at her husband. “Are you implying that the Divine Dragon Naga deliberately dropped one version of our daughter on top of another for her own amusement, my husband?”

“I’ve spent enough time around Lady Tiki to come around to the fact that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”


	2. The Chosen Heroes Arrive. And Panic.

There were things Lissa was and was not ready for when traveling to the past. Or, well, the slightly delayed alternate universe that was the exact same except a few years behind their own. Meeting her past self? Lissa was prepared for that. Three versions of her son? Also, something she was quite prepared for. However, a little (adorable) girl with blonde hair crying as soon as she got a good look at the young face of Owain was definitely not something she thought she’d experience.

Her husband was quick to act, attempting to calm her and asking her questions. “There, there, young lady. There’s no reason to cry,” Virion said soothingly. This seemed, mysteriously enough, to work as the girls wails quieted down to a more manageable whimper-and-sniffle combination. Virion smiled as he handed the young girl a handkerchief. “Now then, miss, what seems to be the problem?”

The little girl’s eyes started watering again as she pointed to Owain. “Daddy’s been turned into a child by some sort of foul curse, and even worse he’s dyed his hair in act of childhood rebellion.”

Lissa adjusted the somehow sleeping bundle in her arms, trying her best to digest this new information. However, this grabbed the attention of the little girl, who got one glance of the infant face of Lissa’s daughter and started crying again.

This grabbed the attention of a man who came rushing into the sitting room Lissa’s family had been teleported into. A man Lissa was most familiar with, as he was the best friend of the future version of her son Owain, Inigo. “Ophelia!” Inigo exclaimed as he made his way over to the crying child, “are you ok? What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Ophelia threw her arms around Inigo’s neck, burying her face in the man’s chest. “Uncle Laslow, Daddy and Auntie Ellie have been turned into children! Soon all the grown-ups will get turned into kids and then the Shady Dragon Medium-rare is gonna get out his spices!” She tightened her grip on her uncle until it became a vice. “We’re all gonna get eaten and die!”

“Uncle?” asked Virion as he stood back up to his full height. The archer raised a questioning brow upon further reflection. “Also, Laslow?”

“Her mother, Elise, is the sister of my wife, Camilla,” Laslow responded. “Your son took the name Odin, Severa took the name Selena, and I took the name Laslow as a part of our mission to assist a princess of another realm.”

“Oh!” said a female voice from the doorway, “so Odin’s hasty explanation before we were teleported was true, then.”

“Mommy!” Ophelia exclaimed, automatically leaning towards her mother with arms outstretched as soon as she saw her.

Elise laughed as she plucked her daughter from the arms of her uncle. “Why hello there, Ophelia. Do you feel better now that you’ve had a good cry?”

Ophelia yawned and squirmed slightly in her mother’s grip. “I kind of do, now that I think about it, Mommy. But what’s happening? Is the little boy and girl over there not Daddy and Aunt Ellie?”

“Oh, they are indeed your daddy and auntie, Ophelia,” Laslow replied for his young niece, “we’ve just traveled a bit through time, is all.”

“Oh, how wonderful today has become!” said the little girl with a smile. “But who are these nice people with daddy and auntie?”

“They,” said the voice of Odin from the doorway, “are your grandparents, my darling Ophelia.” He was holding the hand of a little purple haired girl while a purple haired woman held the girl’s other hand.

The little purple haired girl blushed and smiled upon seeing her father. “Papa!” she said with a smile, running over to her father before Laslow picked her up in her arms. She giggled and touched her father’s hair. “I saw a little you, Papa. He had different hair, though.”

In the meantime, Ophelia had changed hands from Elise to her husband, Odin. “Oh, Daddy, I was worried that you had been transformed into a child by that foul villain, the Shady Dragon.” Ophelia blinked in thought, before lifting her head off her father’s shoulders and getting a good look at her grandparents. “Wait, daddy, did you say these are my grandparents?”

“Ah, what a true blessing it is, to have so lovely and well-spoken a granddaughter,” Virion said with his usual grandiose flare. “Truly, the noble stock of House Virion has once again-”

“SOMEONE TELL MY FLOOF FOR A FATHER TO CAN IT!” a female voice said from down the hall. “NAGA TIMED THIS POORLY AND HIS SECOND GRANDKID DECIDED NOW WOULD BE THE BEST TIME TO BE BORN AND I SWEAR IF HE DOESN’T SHUT HIS TRAP I WILL SHUT IT FOR HIM, CONTRACTIONS OR NO CONTRACTIONS!”

Lissa started laughing as she stood up, handing the more calm (and still sleeping) version of their daughter to her husband. “Here, Virion. Hold Eleonora the younger while I help Eleonora the older.” She glanced around the room with a critical eye, “Maybe see about getting everyone settled in seats as well. No reason for all of you to stand around holding children when you can just as easily do that sitting down.” Lissa paused, glancing around the room. “Wait, where’s the little Owain-oh wait, there he is, under the table and asleep.” She shook her head, glancing at Odin as she walked out, “The younger version of you is a lot more calm than I expected. I mean, not calm compared to, say, Lucina, but he’s really good about taking naps when he gets bored.”

“That explains a lot about how you’re able to take those little micro-naps, dear,” Elise said to her husband, before bending down to pick up her Staff that she had dropped. “I’m going to help my mother-in-law with Ellie’s labor.” Elise laughed softly. “I never thought I’d ever get to say that.”

Odin kissed his wife’s cheek. “Neither did I, but I’m not complaining, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify - Owain is the eldest of two siblings in this universe. Eleonora is his younger sister, an archer like her father, Virion. She herself is married to Yashiro, who is the second son of Maribelle and Lon'qu and the little brother of Brady.


End file.
